Remote control vehicles have become increasingly popular. This is particularly the case with respect to unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), which typically include stabilization technology allowing the UAVs to be flown more easily, especially by novice users. Some of these remote control vehicles also include a camera that allows video to be captured and transmitted back to the user for display on a screen at the user's location, providing a first person view (FPV) to the user of what the vehicle “sees” (e.g., what the user would see if he or she were at the vehicle's location). While the first person view video from these vehicles is beneficial, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that playback of the video can cause motion sickness in some users due to the latency of the change in view in response to the user's control of the vehicle.